dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: The Lazarus Contract Special Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Mike McKone | CoverArtist2 = Alex Sinclair | Writer1_1 = Christopher Priest | Writer1_2 = Benjamin Percy | Writer1_3 = Dan Abnett | Penciler1_1 = Paul Pelletier | Inker1_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Adriano Lucas | Letterer1_1 = Willie Schubert | Editor1_1 = Marie Javins | Editor1_2 = Alex Antone | Editor1_3 = Brittany Holzherr | Editor1_4 = Diego Lopez | Writer2_1 = Benjamin Percy | Penciler2_1 = Khoi Pham | Inker2_1 = Wade Von Grawbadger | Colourist2_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Editor2_2 = | Editor2_3 = | Writer3_1 = Dan Abnett | Penciler3_1 = Brett Booth | Inker3_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist3_1 = Andrew Dalhouse | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Editor3_2 = | Editor3_3 = | Quotation = There...inside the Speed Force...I've seen things no man will ever see...things no man should ever see. Awareness...on multiple planes...all at once. And now it's gone. My higher consciousness making it difficult to be in tune with the Speed Force. Every last one of you should die here today. And so should I'''. So, let's just '''end it, shall we--? I quit. Deathstroke is finished. | Speaker = Deathstroke | StoryTitle1 = The Lazarus Contract, Conclusion | Synopsis1 = Years ago, in a town in Maryland, Grant Wilson is hanging with the party animals who ran into him after he ran away from home. While three of them distract Grant with food and music, the fourth is on his laptop connecting to someone represented by and image of a bee. Grant is introduced to the bee via webcam. Confused, the fourth boy soothes him with a mantra. Meanwhile, the others talk about the fact that they have been stalking him for weeks, hoping to use him as leverage to get Slade to work for them. Once all is said and done, the kids explain that they are a cell of thinkers working for H.I.V.E. to solve the world's problems. A year later, Grant is in an operating chair, having second thoughts about whether what his friends are going to do to him is the will of H.I.V.E's superiors. They coax him into it by reminding him the process will make him better than his idol, Deathstroke, and that he will be an agent of the greater good. Grant is then seen attacking the Titans. However, before he the fight gets serious, Deathstroke, using his newfound super speed, whisks him away to a safe house in Vermont. Once they stop, Slade explains to a confused Grant that he is there to make him reconsider his loyalties. Rather than listen to him, Grant gawks overs meeting his idol, and the fact that he knows his name. Slade then unmasks himself and explains that H.I.V.E. is using him to get to Slade. Upset, Grant walks off, and when Slade calls him son, he lashes out. Claiming he has real power, he lunges at his father...who knocks him out with one blow. Slade, upset that his third try to change the past failed. Hoping he can get it right by going further back in time, Slade dons his mask and runs off. In the present, all of the Titans prepare to head the the Titans original headquarters to meet up with Wally I and Jericho. Beast Boy argues with Arsenal about calling the Justice League, believing a super-fast Deathstroke is more than they can handle. Tempest suggest they leave a powerless Kid Flash behind, but Nightwing disagrees. They all board the Titan's jet, but Robin, still bitter over Kid Flash accidentally helping Deathstroke, forces Wally to stay behind. The rest of Teen Titans disagree with their leader's actions, but Nightwing reminds them that they need to focus on Deathstroke changing history. Beast Boy again suggests that they admit they are in over their heads and call the Leadgue. At the same time, Aqualad, who was still casing Deathstroke's hideout, comes outside and realizes he was left behind too. Once the Titans reach their destination, Nightwing calls Damian out on leaving a teammate behind, then warns everyone to be on their guard. When they reach their old HQ, they find that a fast food joint was built on that spot. Wally and Jericho arrive, and the latter introduces himself and explains that he is mute. Nightwing asks for a status update, and when Wally hesitates, Jericho explains that Slade has already time-traveled. Back in Jersey City, Wally II heads to a pay phone to try to reach out to Barry Allen, but he's away from his phone. Wally leaves a voicemail explaining the situation and the need for help. As they wait, Jackson uses his powers to keep Wally dry. Back on at Hatton Corners, the Titans and Jericho try to time travel after Slade. Combining Wally's speed, Jericho's gravity sheath, Starfire's energy, and Raven's chronokinesis, they create an energy field that transports the remaining Titans back in time. Nightwing warns everyone to stay hidden, and warns the older Titans to avoid contact with their younger selves. However, the field transports them right in front of themselves. Past Dick is confused, and present Dick explains they are looking for Deathstroke, who the past Teen Titans haven't met yet. Damian asks them about Ravager, and past Dick explains that he disappeared. Damian offers to help...by making Ravager come to them. However, his offer is a trick to get the pastt Titans to let their guard down. He uses the opening to kill past Kid Flash, causing his older self to fade from existence. Before Nightwing restrains Damian, he tosses flashbangs to keep the past Teen Titans away from younger Wally. Damian then explains that his plan is to keep young Wally dead long enough for the change in time to reach the present, altering Wally II's history and breaking his connection to Deathstroke. Back in the present, Wally II and Jackson are still waiting in the rain, when Billy Wintergreen offers them a ride. Back in the past, Slade is tying again to get Grant to realize H.I.V.E. is using him and that the drug they gave him is killing him. Grant storms off and tells him he can't change his past, but he then begins to fade from existence. Slade then realizes his connection to the Speed Force is gone and watches Grant die again. In the present, Wintergreen introduces himself as a friend of Deathstroke. He then explains that for everything, Slade cares but has trouble showing it. Slade, using Wally and changing the past is the result of being unable to hug his kids or simply say sorry. Wally, having a super-villain for a father, understands Slade's logic. Wally prepares to leave, promising Wintergreen he will be a good man and father. In the past, present Dick restrains Damian long enough for young Dick to revive young Wally, allowing Wally II to regain his powers in the present. Wally II then speeds off, leaving Jackson behind with Wintergreen. In the past, The present for Titans and Teen Titans are returned to their normal place in time. Unfortunately, an enraged Deathstroke appears next to them, still having super-speed. Everyone is confused, but Nightwing theorizes that Slade has managed to tap the Speed Force directly. Even though he wants to erase them all, he decides saving Grant takes precedence, and prepares to run back to the night Grant ran away and stop him altogether, then kill them. As he runs, Jericho follows his wake and tries to talk him out of his plan, but Slade ignores him. To reach his destination, Slade travels faster than light, and goes so fast that he enters the Speed Force. Meanwhile, Wally I returns to existence as the effects of Damian's actions reach the present. Everyone is elated that everything is okay, but Wally explains Slade's fate. Everyone celebrates as Wally II returns, revealing that he regained his powers. Unlike everyone elde, Wally II is upset that Slade is gone. Though they explain he is still alive, Wally assert that their behavior is no better than Slade's and runs into the Speed Force in attempt to free Slade. Wally I tries to go after him, but Nightwing stops him, worried that he may get lost again. As a countermeasure, Nightwing explains his plan to build a rope to anchor Wally to reality. Combining Omen and raven's powers, they transfer everyone's minds - minus Robin, who refuses to help - into Jericho. He then uses his powers, to put everyone's friends into Wally I. Together, they run into the Speed Force after Wally II and Slade. The team gets to running at the moment Wally II reaches the Speed Force. Back in reality, Robin muses over the fact that eleven people risked everything to save a killer, Jackson arrives. Robin blames him for falling behind, but the argument is cut short when Raven goes into shock. In the Speed Force, everyone senses the disturbance, but only Wally I knows the source. He admits to the team that he ran away from Deathstroke earlier out of fear. Raven is sensing his fear, disrupting their connection. In reality, Robin theorizes that Raven's soul-self could get lost in the Speed Force is ha and Jackson don't do something. Jericho suggests they abort, but they are already entering the Speed Force. In reality, Jackson can't calm Raven down because she doesn't know him well enough. He manages to coax Robin into actions, and he successfully calms her down before everyone is lost. This allows Slade, Wally I, and Wally II to return to reality unharmed. As everyone's minds return to their body, the Teen titans celebrate Wally's safe return, but Robin turns their attention back to Deathstroke. Slade is upset that he can no longer save grant. Because of what he saw in the Speed Force, he now has a cosmic awareness that allows him to perceive multiple planes of existence, but cuts him off from the Speed Force. Slade takes off his mask and prepares to end everything... and he discards his mask and declares "Deathstroke is finished" and walks away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * ** ** Zach Other Characters: * * Justice League * Reverse-Flash * Rose Wilson Locations: * California ** Los Angeles * ** * ** *** * ** Deathstroke Safe House * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Concepts: * | StoryTitle2 = Aftermath | Synopsis2 = After the end of their conflict with Slade, the Teen Titans return to San Francisco. Wally and Raven talk about his fear, which, combined with his first trip into the Speed Force, is giving him uncontrollable shakes. raven uses her powers the shakes away. He thanks her just as the rest of the team shows up. Robin is upset that Wally jeopardized the team, the world, and all of space-time by having compassion for a killer. Wally believes that he did what he felt was right, and Robin can't decide what is right for them. Robin decides to exert his control, and fires Wally on the spot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Damage Report | Synopsis3 = After the incident with Deathstroke, the Titans in Jersey city, waiting as Dr. Villain (Slade's physician) does a medical examination of Wally I. the exam reveals something not even Wally was aware of: he has a pacemaker in his heart. He reveals that the device was implanted years ago. Nightwing realizes that this is the consequences of Robin stopping his past self's heart. everyone is shocked, and Wally is upset that his past was changed for the second time. Villain explains that if Wally keeps being the Flash, he will inevitably destroy his heart. Wally then leaves, accepting his condition as the cost of stopping Deathstroke. He then vents his frustration as he runs. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Jericho * Robin Locations: * ** Concepts: * Speed Force | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}